highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Red
Great Red also known as the Apocalypse Dragon, the True Red Dragon God Emperor, True Dragon, and the Dragon of Dragons, is a powerful Dragon that resides in the Dimensional Gap. It is the dragon recorded in the Apocalypse. Appearance Great Red is a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on its snout and has two sets of wings. His overall length measures around 100 meters. He is the second-largest Dragon in the series, after Midgardsormr. Personality Not much can be deduced on Great Red's personality, but Issei compared his personality to that of a biker gang delinquent, claiming that Great Red travels around the Dimensional Gap doing crazy moves and gets aggravated at people that are staring at him. History Not much is known about Great Red's past except for the fact that he has occupied the Dimensional Gap for quite some time, apparently taking residence after Ophis left. Some time before the series, he was challenged by Tannin (a former Dragon King) to a fight but he ignored him. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Great Red made his first appearance in Volume 6, while traveling through the Dimensional Gap. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 12, Great Red saves both Ophis and Issei from the crumbling dimension and restores Issei's body with his flesh. He also lends Issei his power during his fight against the Jabberwocky, fusing with Issei to create a gigantic version of the Scale Mail to battle the Jabberwocky, claiming that the Beast (referring to Jabberwocky) is staring at him. He returns to the Dimensional Gap after Issei uses the Longinus Smasher to demolish the Jabberwocky in one shot. He then returns the Dimension Gap while saying "Zoom Zoom Iyaaan" (from Oppai Dragon's theme song) repeatedly to Issei and Ddraig, much to their dismay. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Great Red is immensely powerful, he lends Issei a portion of his powers, which gave Issei incredibly destructive powers that were even capable of destroying a part of the Underworld without leaving a trace. The Great Red is also more powerful than the Two Heavenly Dragons or Gods and is stated to be strong enough to be able to ignore the assault of a Dragon King or an Ultimate-Class Devil. His power also exceeds that of Ophis who is the "infinite dragon God". Illusions: Being an existence with the power of dreams, Great Red can descend into people's thoughts and turn dreams into reality. Flight: As a Dragon, the Great Red can use its colossal wings to fly. Quotes *"Zoom Zoom Iyaaan. Zoom Zoom Iyaaan." (Volume 12, Life 1) Trivia *Great Red represents Dreams and Illusions. *Great Red was born from the "illusions" of Dreams. *One of Great Red's titles, "Dragon of Dragons", is shortened to "D×D", referring to the series itself. This can also refer to Issei's new body, as it was created from Great Red's flesh. Thus, Issei shares the same potential title as Great Red. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Category:Mythological Figures